Rêverie
by Akabane Girl
Summary: MariaxDenny. Une simple rêverie lors d'une réunion. Il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur elle.


_Une petite one shot sur le couple MariaxDenny parce que je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'interêt pour eux !  
L'histoire peut prendre place dans l'anime ou le manga. _

_**Disclaimer : **__FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Denny toqua.

« Entrez », entendit-il.

Le sergent entra dans la salle où étaient réunies une dizaine de personnes, ayant tous les yeux dirigés vers l'homme. Ils étaient assis par ordre de hiérarchie dans une table rectangulaire, et au bout de celle-ci se trouvait le général Hakuro.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je suis en retard, mon général.  
- Ce n'est rien, prenez place pour que nous puissions continuer. »

Le sergent plissa les yeux et observa rapidement la table pour cerner la place lui étant réservée. Il la trouva et alla s'asseoir, tout en prenant dans sa pochette une feuille et un stylo, pour pouvoir noter de quoi parlait cette réunion.

« Alors comme je l'ai dit avant nous avons des postes à pourvoir... »

Mais Denny n'écoutait pas. Il dévisageait tous les militaires de la pièce. A côté de lui se trouvait un autre sergent qu'il connaissait par l'intermédiaire de Roy Mustang, appelé Kain Fuery, encore à côté un autre sergent, puis deux sous-lieutenants et Hakuro en bout de table. Il y avait de l'autre côté de la table cinq lieutenants dont deux femmes.

« Chouette, pensa-t-il. Maria est juste devant moi. »

Maria. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il était sous ses ordres, cinq ans de bonheur. Elle était très gentille et très compréhensive avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où elle avait laissé passer une gaffe de sa part.

C'est vrai qu'il était très maladroit. Alors avoir un, ou plutôt une supérieure indulgente, il en avait bien eu besoin.

Par exemple, une fois, il avait oublié des documents importants. TRES importants. Il était retourné chez Maria tout en appréhendant la sanction.

« Je serai sûrement blâmé, voir rétrogradé » se disait-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau, la première réaction de sa supérieure en le voyant les mains vides a étonné Denny.

« Vous les avez oubliés ? » avait-elle dit, calmement et sans s'énerver.

Il joua nerveusement avec ses mains, puis inspira un grand coup et lança en fixant les yeux foncés de la jeune femme :

« Oui, désolé. »

Elle s'était levée et était sortie du bureau, en disant simplement avec un sourire:

« Ah les hommes! On leur demande de faire quelque chose pour nous, et ils échouent ! »

Denny était à la fois étonné et content.

Il avait de la chance d'être tombée sur elle.

* * *

Mais il ne fallait pas croire que Denny appréciait Maria uniquement pour son indulgence.

Le côté garçon manqué de la jeune femme l'avait souvent fait fantasmer. Plus jeune, les femmes de ce genre le degoutait un peu, c'est vrai. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il connaissait Maria, il s'était dit qu'une demoiselle à fort caractère et à cheveux courts pouvait être tout autant -si ce n'est plus- désirable qu'une autre.

Par exemple, une fois, il était sorti avec Maria pour inspecter un peu ce qu'il se passait dehors. Et il était passé devant une très jolie jeune femme, plutôt aguicheuse. Elle lui avait fait un petit signe de la main. Il était allé la voir. La frustration de Maria se voyait très bien. Denny était vraiment charmé par l'autre femme, et en tout homme célibataire qui se respecte, il l'avait suivit. Mais il suffit que Maria le prenne par le col et qu'il voye sa mine en colère, son jolie minois en train de s'énerver, pour qu'il arrête de penser à l'autre. Il préférait encore Maria avec son uniforme de militaire et ses cheveux courts qu'une jolie poupée qui lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Il avait de la chance d'être tombée sur elle.

* * *

Mais il ne fallait pas croire que Denny appréciait Maria uniquement pour son indulgence et son allure garçonne. Son caractère sévère mais juste quand il le fallait lui plaisait. Il s'avait que faire une bêtise pouvait passer, mais pas deux fois la même. Et là, le démon en Maria sortait. Denny adorait ça.

« Ca la rend si jolie ! » se dit-il toujours.

Mais en fait, le plus souvent, elle s'énervait devant son air bête et ses quelques... manques d'intelligence.

Par exemple, une fois, il avait écouté une conversation entre Maria et Riza Hawkeye, un autre lieutenant.

« Maria, j'ai des problèmes de coeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Aie... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Sergent Bloc, vous avez des conseils à lui donner ?  
- ... Ben elle peut aller voir un médecin ! Sinon elle fera un arrêt cardiaque. »

Riza avait éclaté de rire, Maria, elle, s'était jetée sur Denny pour lui tirer les oreilles. Dans le fond, ça n'a pas déplu au sergent.

Il avait de la chance d'être tombée sur elle.

* * *

Finalement, il s'était rendu compte que tout chez son lieutenant préféré lui plaisait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il adorait chez elle, et dès qu'il en parlait à un autre, on lui riait au nez.

Son grain de beauté.

Ce point foncé au dessous de son oeil gauche -ou droite quand on la regarde de face-, il le trouvait mignon. Un peu mystérieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un détail qui faisait que c'était bien Maria Ross.

Par exemple, une fois, ou plutôt un soir. Denny ne le savait pas, mais Maes, avant sa mort, avait remarqué ce détail manquant sur la réplique du lieutenant. C'était peut-être trop tard, mais ça lui avait permis de savoir que c'était une fausse Maria. Il valait tout de même mieux que Denny ne le sache pas. Il serait devenu fou en pensant qu'on ait pu prendre l'apparence de sa Maria.

Il avait de la chance d'être tombée sur elle.

* * *

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sortit de sa rêverie.

« Sergent Bloc ! Vous êtes vous endormi ? »

Maria avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Denny. Elle s'était penchée vers lui et le regardait sévèrement.

« Hein ? Ah, la réunion est finie ?  
- Depuis belle lurette, sergent. »

Cette fois-ci, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Bon allez, venez. »

Encore une fois, elle avait été indulgent avec lui. Il se tourna pour la voir aller vers la porte, lorsque...

« Maria ? »

Elle sursauta. Entendre son nom prononcé par un subrodonné n'était pas commun.

« ..Oui ?  
- Je... »

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de la bouche de l'homme.

« ... Non rien.  
- ... Très bien. »

Maria sortit. Denny regarda rapidement la pièce, vide. Puis il prit ses affaires et sortit à son tour.

Elle ne l'avait pas grondé pour l'avoir appelée par son prénom.

Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé amoureux d'elle.


End file.
